User blog:Kingj0oew2010/TWILIGHT SAGA REMIX-POLAR NIGHT
Welcome! W00 G0TCHA H00KED MILITARY INCK. PRESENTS… TWILIGHT SAGA REMIXED-POLAR NIGHT BY J.H00K$(AKA KING J0EWSEFF) I OWN NUTH-N. GOD BLESS U S.M. GOD BLESS ALL WHO READ THIS AND REVIEW. LET’S GO. STR8 2 DA POINT. I THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT IF THE LYCANTHORPES(LYCANS 4 SHORT AKA WEREWOLVEZ) WERE THERE IN THE FIRST TWILIGHT AND EDDIE’S MIDNIGHT SUN POV WAS APART OF IT ALL AND FINISHED? LET’S ALL FIND OUT DA SUMMARI OF DA ST0RY SHALL W3. Plot summary In the beginning of the book, Bella is very upset because it is her birthday and not only is Charlie going to miss it, it will make her older than the "permanently" 17 year old Edward. Much to her dismay, the Cullen family throws her a birthday party. The Quileutes-Jake and his father Billy bring over Bella’s gifts and the pary begins. She, then, receives a present from Alice and Edward, CD with Bella's lullaby on it. At the birthday party, Bella gets a paper cut when opening a present and then Jasper attacks her which then leads to her being accidentally smashed into a mess of glass that cuts deeply into her arm, Carlisle gives her stitches. Jasper does not harm Bella, as the rest of the Cullens hold him back. This reminds Edward of the danger he puts Bella in because of their relationship. After he and Jake talk about the incident and asks Jake to protect Bella and talks to Bella alone, Edward leaves the small town of Forks, attempting to keep Bella safe from a world of vampires. He does this by telling Bella he no longer loves her. As soon as he leaves, Bella enters a deep depression, becoming a zombie with no friends and no life. When her fatherthreatens to send her to live with her mother, she seeks comfort with Jacob Black, an old family friend who clears the haze of Bella's pain. Bella soon finds out about Alice’s and her lycan friend Jacob friendship, a secret they had always been kept between the two way before they both were turned, It is a secret they were forced to keep from Bella and their families at first, but they eventually found a way around it when Bella tricked him into telling her in her second trip to La Push. As soon as Bella figures it out, Jacob and Alice reveal as much as he can without betraying thier clans. Alice and Jacob begin to spend more and more time together to catch up on old times away from everyone in Seattle. At school, Alice and the two meet up and she gives Bella a bracelet that says “sisters 4 life” on it. She then introduces to Jake to her boyfriend Jasper and he and Jasper shake hands while seizing eachother up look and Jake suddenly realizes he imprinted on her when they arrived at the baseball game and she became attracted to him(NOTE:Unlike their imprinter, theimprintee has a choice of whether they'll choose their shape-shifter as their 'soulmate' or not. Though it's implied as highly unlikely. Because no matter the excuse, be it greivances, age differences, or species, no one would be able to resist the levels of commitment and adoration. Having been visited everyday, being stared at adoringly, protected by and having no secrets between their other half, and to have for them to wait patiently for the imprintee to grow older without the worries over their imprinter leaving them for or dating someone else; knowing that they'd be and do anything for them, giving them all their needs and wants. Not to mention the 'complete' feeling the imprintee feels with their shapeshifter. The imprinting shape-shifter will be their most perfect match for life. '' ''Just like their imprinter, the imprintee may have a hard time keeping their eyes off their loved one for any length of time. The imprintee loves their shapeshifter very much, and is their shapeshifter's one and only. ' Later that day, Bella soon discovers that rushes of adrenaline in her system yield hallucinations of Edward's voice. Desperate to hear him, she purposely places herself in dangerous situations. She rides a motorcycle and even approaches strange men in Port Angeles. She wants to try cliff-jumping, a recreational activity, participated in by Jacob's friends, but Jacob tells her it is not safe by herself and cannot find time to take her, since he and the other werewolves are busy protecting the town against Victoria. He calls Bella the next day to tell her he did something he shouldn’t have done, he imprinted on Alice, who is in a relationship with Jasper and that this could bring a fix on the two rivaling families. However, Bella agrees due to the fact that Jasper tried to kill her at her party. Later, Bella grows tired of waiting for Jacob. She jumps and gets caught in a riptide in the water. After a few minutes, Jacob rescues her and brings her to safety. When they return to Jacob's house, they learn that Charlie's friend, Harry Clearwater, has passed away because of a heart attack. At the same time, Alice Cullen, who leaves to visit Edward, who is also Edward's vampire "sister" who has visions of the future, has a vision of Bella jumping. However, werewolves are invisible to her foresight, and she does not see Jacob rescuing Bella and her feelings grow stronger for Jacob due to the imprinting. Presuming Bella is dead, Alice rushes to Forks to check on Charlie, Bella's father, after his daughter's supposed death. When Alice gets there with Jasper, she finds Bella is alive and well. But Rosalie, not knowing the truth, called Edward to tell him that Bella is dead. Edward wants to see if it is actually true by calling Bella's home. When, Edward calls, Jacob picks it up and informs Edward, who is impersonating Carlisle Cullen, that Charlie is at the funeral, referring to Harry, but Edward draws the conclusion that it is Bella's funeral. Jacob tells him he’s mistaken and Bella comes back in with Alice after telling her about Jake’s situation with her and the imprinting and He puts on the phone and Edward is releaved and says he’ll be back shortly due to how much she means to him. Meanwhile, Jasper goes by the house while Alice tells Bella about what she saw and why she didn’t see Jacob save her because she wasn’t around then. Jacob walks in and asks to talk to Alice and the two talk about what he did to her and explains imprinting to her some more then he’s contacted by Sam to tell him Victoria is back and he leaves the two girls to ‘girl chat’. The tide is suddenly turned when old past come up about their hidden friendship as Jasper walks in and he and Alice get into an argument. Bella brakes it up and Jasper leaves and Alice spends the night with Bella. The next day, Alice skips school to hang with Jake and when Alice returns she tells Bella she is so feeling him how much she thinks about him since day one and what they did on their date and stuff. She also tells her she and Jasper have been off and on latley after the birthday incident and the night before and thinks he’s hiding something from her . As Bella and Alice chat, Jasper walks in saying he has something to tell her. He reveals he has found someone else, a nomad, who Carlise wouldn’t approve of because she’s a nomad. Alice gets upset and leaves and Jake arrives to see what the deal is after he and the pack chase off Victoria again while Charlie and Ephraim were in the woods hunting the animals killing again. Jake runs to Alice’s car and ask her to stay for him and she says it could never happen because she what she is and he’s what he is and leaves. Jake gets pissed off and slams the truck door shut and Bella tells himwhat happened while he was gone. Once she and Jacob figure everything out they find Edward who says she’s been abducted by the Volturi for her abilties and rush to Italy to save her. Since Jake and Alice are connected, she can read his mind and the Quileutes find out. As Jake goes to tell Sam what is going on they get into it about the war and the treaty. To counter this, Jake takes up his birthright as an alpha and the trio head to Volteera. (NOTE:(the most sacred rule of the wolves is that no wolf ever kill the subject of another wolf's imprinting). '''This almost leads to Sam and Jacob fighting for the right to rule, but Jacob controls his Alpha instincts to attack Sam and abandons the pack to join the Cullens. Sethand Leah Clearwatersoon join Jacob and he,Bella, the Clearwaters and Edward head to Italy and save Alice. Instead, all all of them are brought before the Volturi for judgement. Aro, the most exuberant of the Volturi, was very curious about Bella and her power to block Edward's mind reading. So he set up tests for her, and finds out that neither he nor Jane can affect her. Aro is very excited about this and asks if she wants to join the Volturi when she is a vampire, but she refuses as Edward turns them down as well for his abilty to read minds and Aro even asks the others to join, especially the lycanthopes(werewolves) becausehe was convinced that the Cullens somehow tamed the werewolves as their pets and suggeted they’d be great guard dogs for the Volturi. All of that changes when they all growl at him, ready to take him down. The Volturi , enraged, say that Bella must be killed because she knows too much about vampires and could be a threat to their secrecy and for the Cullens making a truce/alliance with werewolves which was outlawed and forbidden for many reasons. A fight breaks out as Ed sheilds Bella and Jacob and his pack transform into wolves after they save Alice from Demetri’s grasp. The team are free to leave on one condition: Bella must be turned into a vampire, and soon. When they all return to Forks, Bella wakes up to see Edward and believes she had drowned or is dreaming and starts going into hysterics. Edward tells her what he was doing before he heard about her dying, but she still believes that he is a dream. He finally manages to make her believe he is real by kissing her. He also explains that he will never leave her again. She is happy to have him back, but he upsets her when he says that he won't damn her soul by turning her into a vampire. She then tells him that she is going to ask his family to vote on the matter. Everybody says yes to her being a vampire except Edward and Rosalie (who then says, "Let me explain, I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that...this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."). Edward takes Bella home, and tells Bella that he will turn her himself if she will marry him first. Alice and Jacob walk and he says no matter what they’ll coup with it their “Romeo and Juliet situation”. Jake is then pesuaded to stay with the Cullens and Rosalie says “the whole house is going smell like dogs!” Leah also comes to grips with everthing and Seth is fine with it all and becomes best friends with Eddie automatically saying “now you got a little brother now Edo”! The book ends with Bella being almost grounded for leaving Forks without permission. And finds out she has been riding what he hates when he finds motorcycles at his house, hidden under boxes and trees by her their neighbor, which makes Charlie furious, but he spares her because she’s now eighteen. Sam (who thinks Edward plans to change Bella into a vampire) goes with his pack to persuade Jacob and the Clearwaters to rejoin the pack and reminds Edward and his sister Alice that if they or any of his family bites a human, their treaty with the lycans will be broken especially with Jake’s imprinting on a ‘leech’. Jacob gets mad , but keeps his kool and Bella reacts angrily toward this revelation, and realizes that Bella ''wants to become a vampire. He leaves looking hurt and angry, especially after Leah rejects him, and Bella gets the feeling that he now counts her among his enemies. The novel ends with Bella contemplating all the problems that she has: Victoria, Jacob's and his ‘vampire bride to be’, the packs mistrust, the Volturi, and the threat of a war with the werewolves. I hope you enjoyed the remix. God bless and have a gr8 1. Category:Blog posts